bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lapti Nek
"Lapti Nek" è una canzone degli anni '80 incisa per la prima volta su disco per la colonna sonora di Star Wars:Episodio VI:Il Ritorno dello Jedi ed attribuita alla Max Rebo Band.Il singolo uscì nel 1983 accompagnato da un video musicale lanciato da MTV nello stesso anno. Storia "Lapti Nek" è una popolare canzone Huttese,il cui titolo tradotto è "Work It Out" espressione dei paesi anglofoni che significa letteralmente "Dacci Dentro!"La Max Rebo Band eseguì la canzone nel Palazzo di Jabba in 4 ABY ed era tra le preferite di Sy Snootles ,cantante del gruppo.La canzone fu reinventata da Max Rebo per intrattenere Jabba de'Hutt ed ottenere più soldi. Testo Lingua Huttese Ab queck zenick fesi Zong jup col im in na hiz jal, ooh Wow! Wa toc peg qui dos gee pif, aah Joc jarraz bas deg zorze zot Jer wih tuster mo vey Qui neb be og ezen on Wok lapti nek seb not van Goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jeppi quaff Wow! Ab queck zenick fesi Jem wih tuster mo vey Qui neb be og ezen on Wok lapti nek seb not van Wah toc peg qui doz gee pif ezact Goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff Wow! Deg zorze zot Jem with tuster mo vey Qui neb be og ezen on Wok lapti nek seb not van Goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff Deg zorze zot Wow! Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff Wow! Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qoff Lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff Wow! Traduzione 1 Sento che il mio corpo sta crescendo Le mie ossa stanno diventando incandescenti, ooh Wow! È giunto il momento per visualizzare Che tu plasmi su e ci dai dentro Il mio corpo si sente eccitato La mia anima è sintetizzata Tutta la mia struttura sta saltandoci sto dando dentro e mi diverto Ritornello Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Dacci dentro, hai avuto modo di sentire il calore Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Wow! 2 Sento che il mio corpo sta crescendo Il mio corpo si sente eccitanto La mia anima è sintetizzata Tutta la mia struttura sta saltando È giunto il momento per la visualizzazione Tu dagli qualsiasi forma e dacci dentro Ritornello Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Dacci dentro, hai avuto modo di sentire il calore Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Wow! 3 Dacci dentro Il mio corpo si sente eccitato La mia anima è eccitata Tutta la mia struttura sta saltando Tu dagli qualsiasi forma e dacci dentro Ritornello Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Dacci dentro, hai avuto modo di sentire il calore Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Ponte Dacci dentro,Wow! Ritornello Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Dacci dentro, hai avuto modo di sentire il calore Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Wow!Dacci dentro, devi spostare la tua anima Dacci dentro, hai avuto modo di sentire il calore Dacci dentro,devi spostare la tua anima Wow! Outro La mia anima è eccitata Tutta la mia struttura sta saltando Tu dagli qualsiasi forma e dacci dentro! Background e sviluppo : Il Video Musicale è notevole in quanto fa uso di molte scene tagliate,riprese da angoli diversi e modifiche alle scene dalle scene di Star Wars:Episodio VI:Il Ritorno dello Jedi.Quest'edizione è stata girata all'interno del Palazzo di Jabba e il video fu lanciato su MTV poco dopo la release del film,nel 1983. Michael Carter ,l'attore che interpretò Bib Fortuna ,rilasciò alcune rivelazioni sul video,alludendo alle scene tagliate. Credits-Cast :*Amanda Noar :*Claire Davenport :*Femi Taylor :*Michael Carter Video Musicale Il Video Musicale,della durata di 2 minuti e 56 secondi è stato caricato su Youtube nel 2011,dopo diverse solleccitazioni,da parte di un gruppo di fan di Star Wars.Nel video fa un cameo Boba Fett . 'Critica' Il video è stato molto apprezzato dai fan,dato che era caduto nel dimenticatoio.Definito come un pezzo pop-jazz,,è stata criticata la scelta di sostituirlo nel 1997 con "Jedi Rocks " nella nuova edizione del Ritorno dello Jedi , del 1997. Diffusione "Abbiamo una canzone,che probabilmente sarà cambiata perché è un po' da discoteca e non posso sopportare la discoteca.Penso che sia terribile e George non impazzirà per essa." ''-''Richard Marquarnd "Lapti Nek" fu composta dal figlio di John Williams,Joseph.La versione originale non fu mai rilasciata come singolo sul mercato.Vi furono varie tracce e remix per promuovere l'uscita del singolo e del film,qui riportate, . Lapti Nek (Dance Remix Special Extended) 12 "Single Edizione singolo. Questo speciale da collezione, pubblicato nel 1983 da Polygram, contiene due remix dance di "Lapti Nek" di Steve Thompson .Elenco canzoniA. Lapti Nek (Palazzo Band di Jabba) Club Mix (5:30)B. Lapti Nek (Palazzo Band di Jabba) Dub Mix (7:00)Il Club Mix dispone di testi in Huttese eseguite da Michelle Gruska mentre la Dub Mix è una traccia strumentale . Lapti Nek Overture (da Il ritorno dello Jedi) 12 "Single da Urth Questo singolo è stato rilasciato da Warner Bros. Records, Inc. nel 1983 sotto la Bantha Music. La band Urth si formò appositamente per questa registrazione.Le "Lapti Nek Overture" lyrics combinati Huttese, di Annie M. Arbogast , Ewokese testi, da Ben Burtt , e testi in inglese di Joseph Williams . Joseph Williams il compositore,partecipò anche vocalmente-Entrambe le tracce sono state prodotte da Jay Gruska .Elenco canzoniA. Urth - Lapti Nek Overture (da Il ritorno dello Jedi) (Vocal) (3:51)B. Urth - Lapti Nek Overture (da Il ritorno dello Jedi) (Instrumental) (5,24) Meco Meco ha rilasciato alcune versioni di "Lapti Nek" a varie case discograficheCelebration Ewok (1983 12 "LP Complete Album) , pubblicato da Arista (numero di catalogo AL 8-8098) e prodotto da Harold Wheeler, Lance Quinn, Meco Monardo e Tony Bongiovi, inclusi:Traccia 2. Lapti Nek (5,10)Celebrazione Ewok / Lapti Nek (1983 7 "Single) , pubblicato da Arista (numero di catalogo AS 1-9045) e prodotto da Lance Quinn, Meco Monardo e Tony Bongiovi, inclusi:Traccia 2. Lapti Nek (7 "Edit) feat. Huttese testi di Annie M. Arbogast (3:00) Fancy Man Una versione inglese del brano dal titolo "Fancy Man" può essere ascoltata sul Da Star Wars Jedi: The Making of a Saga documentario. Questa versione inoltre non è mai stata rilasciata sul mercato. Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Video Musicali Categoria:Colonne Sonore Categoria:Articoli Multimediali